Zacks story
by imagination21
Summary: Zack is used to getting what he wants by using people and hes used to be being used by people. zack is a open gay student who has moved to America from England to find his mother. Please Read :  and leave comments :
1. Chapter 1

It was my first day at McKinley high, I had waiting for this a long time, I knew behind those school gates as my car pulled up outside my mom was somewhere in there. All I knew is she worked here and her name was sue. I looked at the school, I was really hot and the sun was shining off the glass which kept going into my eyes as I was walking into the school. Moving around a lot as I child I learnt never to show fear emotion of sensitivity to any other human being, I threw on my glasses so no one could see my eyes, the eyes where gate ways to the soul, and my soul would burn there talent less souls up. I had heard about the glee club here and that was my first objective, to join the glee club, I was tired of going to schools and there being no performing arts, I was an artist, a singer and a performer. When I moved to America to find my mom I went to sectionals that's when I saw McKinley high glee cub perform and they had talent, just one thing missing, me.

As I walked thought the school I made sure I was noticeable, I walked with my head high in the middle of the corridor, I wasn't going to move to the sides I didn't feel comfortable there. The world was my stage, I saw a new directions poster on someone's locker, I reversed myself to look at it, it read

"new directions, join now!" and something about it being a good way to express you're self. I didn't have he time to read it all. I carried on walking down the corridor and saw a girl in a cheerio outfit, I didn't know if glee cub was cool here or not so I asked her. It was weird actually, he was totally different to all the other cheerio's he was skinny and didn't look like he could lift a weight. I was leaning against his locker holding some books. I knew what the cheerio outfit looked like after all it was my om how taught them. I had decided before not to just barge into the school and announce to my mom I was her son, it was ridiculous thing to do. I just wanted to get close to her and get to know her. Aha! I had decided the way to get to know her was to get into cheerio's, that was the way, I walked up to the boy in the cheerio outfit, his hair was combed back and was highly attractive to me, he wouldn't be to everyone but, I liked to skinny geeky boys.

"excuse me, do you know where I can audition for the cheerio's?" I asked

"hmm, you're new, wha-,"

"I haven't got time for chit chat, just direct me to su- I mean miss Sylvester's office please,"

"down the hall on the left, are you from England?" he asked, I blanked him and carried on walking, I didn't have time for this, it wasn't on my agenda for the day, "have you registered yet!" he shouted, crap I hadn't registered.

"so you have transferred from England, …." the principal said he dazed off I assumed he was trying to thing of my name

"Zack sir, Zack Adams," I smiled, when I smiled it seemed so innocent, barely anyone could say no

"ah yes, so what bring you to McKinley high Mr Adams?"

"cheerio's and the glee club, I excel in the performing arts," I sat down and got comfortable "I think I could make this school more special than it already is," I smiled again

"ah I see, well Wendy at the reception will give you you're timetable, and good look with everything Zack I hope you enjoy you're time here at McKinley high," he smiled

"don't worry I will," I smiled back but my smile was more sinister

I read the sign on the door out loud 'sue Sylvester' I could here the music from her office blasting out, it sounded like a remix of physical I knocked the door but no one answered, I knocked it again this time really loud and the music stopped. Suddenly my heart beat raised and the door opened revelling a tall woman with long hair eyeing me up.

"you're new…"

"hi my name is Zack Adams and I'm here to audition for cherries," I spoke confidently

"come in the my humble livode, that's a British accent right?"

"yes, I was brought up in England even thou I was born in America,"

"that's not something I wanted to know Zack, if you want to be on the cheerio's, you've got to be prepared to be built up, knocked down and feel the physical and emotional effect of my wrath," she got closer to me I could smell the protein shake on her breath I sat down in the chair while she sat in her front of her desk.

"now we got that over with, I want you to audition now," she said surprisingly

"now?"

"that's what I just said Zeck or have you got some of that long perfect black hair in you're ears?," she stared at my head for a couple of seconds

"Its zack and erm, no, what do you want me to do?" I got out the chair and straightened up

"give me a cartwheel," she smiled, I was excited, I gave a big cartwheel and as my feet where going to touch the ground and wrist bent and u feel over and went into the bin. As I struggled to get out of it, she looked at me in the eye, I didn't know what to do so I just struggled. I noticed our similarities now her eyes where just like mine.

"Adam I'm going to stop you there it's a no, take you're talentless, none acrobatic body out of my office, and when you're walking down the halls thinking you could of done better you think right,"


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the toilet seat starring at the door, maybe I wasn't as talented as I thought, that when I realised Zack Adams does not lower him self, he builds a bridge and gets over it, and this bridge would be higher, maybe I couldn't do a cartwheel, but dame this boy could shake his ass and sing. that's when glee came to my mind, I could not just be a normal student in this school, I needed to be performing, even if it was in the glee club. Which reminds me I really should get to class, luckily it was Spanish with Mr Schuster I remembered seeing his name at the bottom of the glee flyer. Even thou I hated Spanish I spent most of the lesson day dreaming about me and Robert Patterson being on a beach in the Caribbean, or me being on stage with lady gaga. My icon, as she was with a lot of gay men like me, I kind of felt superficial for liking it but that bitch is good. As I got to the part where lady gaga was about to sing speechless with me the bell went and Mr Schuster wrapped up the class. It was going to be lunch next so I figured I could talk to him for a while if he wouldn't let me in the club. As the class left, he sat behind his desk. He looked up

"Zack right?"

"Yeah, I'm from England before you ask me if I am, im here to apply for glee club, my talents are beyond good and I could make you're glee club win all the competitions there is," I smiled

"well you might not know this Zack but the glee club is open to everyone, not just to people with remarkable talent as you say you have, I would be great to have you in the club rehearsals are at three fifteen today. I will expect you to sing to the whole group, room 115," he smiled

"that's great Mr Schuster see you then," I put my glasses and walked out the class room

It was lunch, I always felt alone when it come to lunch being the talented extremely hot person I am it was hard to make friends with people below my standards. I loomed around as the lunch woman dumped what I could only assume as sausage on my plate, I saw all the normal groups, poplar's, geeks and that's when I saw the cheerio's, these people looked at the same level as me. But I could not sit by them as they might think they are better than me because I didn't get in there club. I dumped my lunch into the bin and went back in to the bathroom and just sat on the toilet and waited for lunch to finish. As I was sitting there I started to sing lady gaga paparazzi slow version, then I heard something terrifying, that scared me to my very bones. It was a females voice with a lot of talent I didn't really hear what she was singing only the notes and they were pitch perfect I stood on the toilet closer to the vent. Trying to here her voice more clearly and that when I heard her name Rachel! He talent good be as good as mine or worse, I wasn't to worried thou I don't think she will be in the glee cub, probably in the drama department somewhere humming show tunes I had nothing to worry about.

It was three fifteen but I had decided that I wanted to make a late entrance indorsed by a amazing song to show off my talent. As I walked by the classroom I heard there voices, then something scared me more than before it was her, that girl I heard in the bathroom, her voice was coming out of the classroom, I could here it. I opened the door and one by one they stopped singing I posed in the door way with my glasses on so they couldn't see my eyes again. I recognised no one except that cheerio boy, how could her get in and not me.

"guys this is Zack Adams he has transferred from England," they all sat down except Mr Schuster who introduced me. "well his going to sing now, I want you all to pay attention and give him respect," I walked and I placed my glasses on the piano with my back facing to the small audience handed the pianist the sheet music.

"its paparazzi, the artist is lady gaga the most creative person in this world," I said out loud as the piano started I began to sing. As I was singing they all seemed to be interested in me. Like I had captivated them, when it came to the last chorus I really belted out the notes, it was pitch perfect, my performance was perfect. As I performed my main focus was on the girl dressed like a geeky slut. Her skirt was really short but in away she looked classy, she wore nee high socks and looked shot when I hit the high notes. There were other people in the class as well, like I already said that boy who I found cute. There where also the rest; a blonde girl who looked confused all the way though my performance, a tanned skinned girl who didn't smile at all. There was also this really tall boy he kept starring at Rachel and another boy who was staring at the by who was staring at Rachel. Even writing it confuses me, and then I noticed sitting net to the cute boy was a big girl; I knew from the moment I saw her she was good. There were a few other people but I didn't really look at them. As I finished they all clapped, and Mr Schuster came and out his hand on my shoulder.

"amazing stuff zack, welcome to the group go and have a seat," I sat next to Rachel who looked at me and smiled I smiled back but my smile was a sinister one, rarely did I smile out of happiness, I was never happy. But I didn't think abut that I set my mind on my life's goal and that was to bond with my mom and become famous I didn't think about anything else. And when I was unhappy I always thought there was someone out there who had it worse than me, so I should stop caring how I feel, when there are people starving on the street. That was a really deep thought , Mr Schuster began talking again.

"so guys as you know we have regional's coming up, and we need to practise, now we have a new member of the group we need to practise with his voice and sort out how we can use him-" I put my hand up to interrupt him

"excuse me, Mr Schuster I want my own solos I don't want to be used okay?"

"erm, sure we will see if we can give you one, but you need to practise with the group, and even if you do have a solo there will be people singing with you," my smile faded, in the corner of my eye I saw a Chinese girl look at the cute boy and giggle I eyed her up and down and her eyes shot back to the front.

"so for now talk amongst you're sleeves about songs you all like and what you want this weeks theme to be, oh and Zack this is how we practise we have a new theme every week," Mr Schuster said

"I like it, and I think I should introduce myself, if that's okay" I answered

"yeah sure," he answered the groups eyes where on me.

"my name is Zack Adams and im here to ring you club to a volcanic victory, you could really use someone with my range and voice, I am also a proud gay man, that's all I have to say thank you for listening to me," I winked at the cute boy as I sat down

"thanks for that Zack, erm, lets go round the circle and introduce ourselves to Zack, Kurt we will start with you," the cute boy stood up

"my names Kurt," he stood up and sat down, he didn't seem to like me very much, I frowned

"my names Tina,"

"my names Britney,"

"im Jessie,"

"im fin,"

"im Santana,"

"im Mercedes,"

"im Quinn and this is my baby," she held her stomach

"wharrrrt," I said, she looked at me but the next person started to talk

"im rach-"

"Rachel I know, I like you're socks btw." I smiled, I figured that I better act nice to make some sort of social connection with these people. She just smiled at me. The rest of glee club past like a dream, really fast, we sang a couple of songs. With Rachel as the main singer, most of the time thou I was leaning on the piano looking at Kurt he had the most adorable mouth, if was different to others it was slightly lower than his teeth which made his smile totally different, which I really liked. As Mr Schuster wrapped up the day I saw Kurt walking to his car, his car was so nice, but weird he could afford a car like that to be honest. As we went to open the car door I put my hand on his and leaned against the car.

"have you lost you're way to special ed?" he said

"well that's hurtful,"

"I find you obnoxious and not just like me, you're… different,"

"I know and so are you, so who's you're hag?"

"my hag," he asked

"yeah, you know, a fag hag do you call them here? Like will and grace,"

"oh, erm, maybe Mercedes," he said with a uncomfortable look, I assumed it was because of the conversation with me, which I didn't get because I'm a delight

"what time do you want me to come to your's?,"

"mine?" he said confused

"yeah I figured since we can both sing, well I can, haven't heard you sing… we could practise together," I edged myself closer to him "and maybe if you're lucky, you might get to see what my organ is like," I winked and laughed "ill be at your's at 7pm sharp, where do you live?" he swallowed hard

"49th Gareth street,"

"perfect see you then," I said


	3. Chapter 3

Kurts house was not to hard to find I kind of thought I was his house he had a matt outside saying a satr born and raised. When the door was answered it was his dad

"hello Zack,"

"oh hi Mr …"

"Hummel," he said

"oh cool, is Kurt in im supposed to be practising with him tonight,"

"yeah he told me his… well a person was coming round," he said, it was good to think Kurt had talked about me. Oh my god I just noticed his dads clothes he looked like a truck driver gone crazy.

"so is Kurt in?" I asked

"yeah he's in his bedroom downstairs just go down the basement," he walked me to the door of Kurts bedroom and left. On Kurts door it had his name in a big star which I thought was ador… I mean incredible stupid. I didnt feel like knocking so I went straight down and saw him sitting on his sofa.

"take you're shoes off and don't touch anything,"

"erm, okay…" I took my shoes off and sat with him on the sfa followed by 1 minuet of uncomfortable silence

"okay ive brought my own music im going to play the first one, and sing it I pulled the chair from in front of his mirror and sat in front of him. I knew he was gay by all the skin care products he had. I put the track in his boom box and pressed play. I wasn't on the chair long I had to dance to this song, it was called birthday sex, I really enjoyed the song. I had to change to boy instead of girl but other than that it was good. When I was singing it I went behind Kurt on his sofa and whispered birthday sex in to his ear, he kept his eyes on front trying not to look at me. As I was getting towards the end where I thought it was most dirty I sat on the sofa next to him and slid my chest up his arm and went on the floor and crawled away from him backwards so he could see my face. And has I got on all fours he got up and paused the song.

"that was one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen," he said quite loudly, I licked my lips and smiled

"really because I think you found it quite interesting," I winked

"I think you should leave,"

"is that what you really want me to do," I got up and went to hi and put my mouth right by his ear "really? Is that what you want me to do?" he kept his eyes locked in front

"yes, bye Zack,"

"okay, bye Kurt see you tomorrow I guess," I left his house quite confused, I never had been refused by a boy, usually all they wanted is to kiss me. That all I would let it get to. I figured it was good to tease and I wasn't just a whore, but I did like Kurt, a lot. The only thing was the drive home now, I haven't mentioned where I live, it probably because im embarrassed. My life's goal has been to find my mom, I spent most of my life in a orphanage in oxford, but I needed to leave. I can remember that day, then again it was only a year ago, I was only 16, I had been in and out of foster care for a while now. Most of my foster parents gave up on me, my life was to live it to the full most of the time going home with strangers, party's and drugs. But after I went back to the orphanage home I couldn't take it anymore, so I took the money I found there. They kept their saving in the attic, I knew it was there when I saw care workers keep going up there and coming out with money. It was a lot of money and I still had it, it was enough to get me to America and a motel room. But I knew the money was going to run out one day and that's why I work at Darren's extra fried chicken. It wasn't the best job but it gave me the money I needed. I could never let anyone find out where I live, it would be the end of me, I don't show weakness's. as I got into my motel room I just fell asleep.

I woke up at 7am so I could get ready for high school, I had some free periods today which was good this could give me more time to practise for glee. Glee club practise was at 3:20 again, even thou I hated to admit it, I was enjoying glee club or new directions as its called. As I walked into the main doors of the school I saw my mom, many of the students moved out her way, she walked down the middle of the corridor like me. She took my breath away, the way she walked, the way she held her head, it was pure grace. But there wasn't much difference in that between me and her and like her I would not move out the way for anyone not even her. I walked right down the middle of the corridor, and met her in the middle she gave me the most hateful stare. I took off my glasses and looked at her.

"what's going on here zeck?"

"my names zack and nothing, im just walking to my lesson," I smiled

"sue Sylvester does not move for anyone zack, I didn't move for the ambulance that needed to get past me this morning and I will not move for you," she said, her voice and posture was intimidating, I didn't know what to do should I just move?

"sorry I didn't realise miss Sylvester,"

"Mrs," she corrected

"sorry Mrs Sylvester, how are things going with cheerio's?" I asked

"what's happening here zeck move out my way,"

"sorry I just noticed those stress marks on you're forehead," I smiled "have a nice day Mrs Sylvester," I walked past her before she could say anything. As I got to the library there was Kurt with Mercedes. They were sitting on a table doing work as it looked. I sat on the table with them.

"hi Mercedes, hi Kurt," I smiled, my straight forward way of things was not working with Kurt do I figured I might aswell try to be less, seductive? Kurt looked at his work on the table and didn't respond to me.

"hi Zack," Mercedes said she didn't smile thou

"so… what you doing?"

"Kurts doing Spanish work, and I'm him helping him with it," Mercedes responded

"aren't you good at Spanish Kurt?"

"he's not that bad he just needs some help,"

"erm, excuse me I'm talking to Kurt, not you," I said sharply

"excuse me?"

"why did you fart?" I replyed

"look Zack can you just go im trying to do work and Mercedes is talking for me because of our encounter last night," Kurt said

"why its not like I beat you up or something,"

"he feels like you were trying to use him," Mercedes said, I just left, I wasn't trying to use him, I liked him and I just wanted to get to know him and what I did last night is how I get to know people. Most people only wanted one thing from me. I felt hurt that Kurt told Mercedes I was trying to use him. The rest of the day went fast, then glee came.

I sat next to Rachel, she was sat next to Jessie, I assumed they were going out since they were holding hands. Sat behind them was Finn, he looked at their hands entwined and looked sad, oh please, don't tell me that me was making his pain obvious, id dint even know him and I knew he liked Rachel. The rest of the glee club came in and sat down. The conversation was glowing quite well between everyone except me, I think its because I was new, or the fact I made myself look like a dick yesterday. Mr Schu came in and told everyone to be more quite and then explained what week it was going to be

"hi now as you know sectionals is coming up, and we are against really good glee clubs like vocal adrenalin, and we have to practise day and night this will be the last week we focus the glee club on a pacific artist then we need to start practising the song list. However this weeks artist is pink, she has been in the charts a lot over the last couple of years and I think she would be a good person to study, Finn do you want to sing a song?"

"erm sure," Finn got up a the front by the piano, I suddenly noticed something I hadn't noticed before, Kurt attention seemed to be more focused as Finn stared talking. His eyes were fixed on him and paid attention to every word he said, he was talking some old crap about how he didn't know what song to sing, for some reason he chose dear Mr president, a personal favourite of mine. I didn't understand why he chose that song, but you could tell he meant everything he was saying, maybe he lost someone in the war. Kurt didn't move his eyes from him, I felt jealousy ruin though my veins, one way I could get to Kurt is to make him jealous like I was feeling right now, Finn sat back down and Mr Shu told us to get into pairs. I moved my chair back and blocked Kurt in his footsteps before he reached Finn.

"hi im Zack, what you just sang was really good and I would love to be your partner on this assignment,"

"yeah cool," he smiled, I looked at the side of me and Kurt stood there with wide eyes

"oh hi Kurt, can I help you?"

"no its okay," he turned around and walked gracefully back to his seat and sat down with his arms and legs folded. It was working I could tell.

"you both have to sing a pink song together on this assignment, she's had quite a few albums so it shouldn't be that hard to decide on a song," Mr schu said

"I think we should, you and you're hand, its dramatic, and ive felt if for many people" I whispered to Finn

"erm, isn't that like a chicks song, I cant see why I would be saying you and you're hand to a girl," asked Finn

"don't be a homophobe Finn, but I see where you are coming from, maybe we could change some of the lyrics, and it doesn't necessarily have to relate to a man,"

"erm, okay, sure," he said


	4. Chapter 4

The day ended and it was time for me to go home, but I didn't want to go just yet, has the rest of the group left I sat at the piano and just started to press some keys. Then the idea of pink brought a song to me, I started to play on the piano, pink, nobody knows. This is how I felt sometimes, nobody knew what I was like by myself, I mean sure you can put a hard face on at high school, pretend nothing bothers you, you're not scared. However the truth was I was scared, I was scared because I had no one to look after me, no one to love me, r for me to love them. As I belted out the last night a tear ran down my cheek, and I sat at the piano and stared at the keys not wanting to go back to my 'motel'. that when I heard someone move I looked up and Kurt was standing at the door.

"sorry, I forgot my note book," he said, I wiped the tear off my face quickly

"oh yeah sure, its by you're chair I think," I picked up my bag and went to walk out the door

"good song by the way, it was really emotional," my back was still facing him I turned my head towards him

"thanks, but please don't tell anyone about this kurt," I said

"I won't, you're a better singer than I thought thou,"

"thanks, ill see you tomorrow I guess, bye," I walked out the high school and got in my car, the tear were unstoppable I have been like this before but no one has ever seen me. I was about to drive off and Kurt knocked on my window, I wound it down.

"hi Zack, I just wanted to give you this," he passed me a note with a phone number on "its my number, I figured if you get upset or need someone to talk to, you could phone me, maybe?"

"yeah, its… thanks Kurt," I smiled, he smiled back and walked off, the drive home wasn't as long as usual the traffic was down quite a bit, but I could only spend about an hour watching tv then I had to go to work. My uniform was a dirt yellow with a chicken on it, it wasn't something I wore with pride.

Today was the day we had to show the rest of the glee club our p!nk songs, me and Finn had been rehearsing ours most of the week, I felt kind of guilty for doing you and you're hand because it would be aimed at Kurt. So we changed it to just like a pill, we kind of agreed that the pill would a be a reference to love since he was obsessed with Rachel, and I was some how infatuated with Kurt. After our performance ended everyone clapped most of the performance I was looking at Kurt. I didn't see why I should be able to like someone like him, and first it was just sexual but after he gave me his number it was something more that sexual. Everyone else's performances was really good, not as good as mine but still good. At the end of the class I stayed in my seat and waited to see if kurt did the same thing, we both starred at the wall in front of us.

"your performance was very good," Kurt broke the silence

"thanks," I said, he turned around and looked at me

"since I saw the softer side to you, I think we could work something out," I looked at him and saw his puppy eyes and his adorable mouth. I was still frustrated that I couldn't pull myself out of my fascination with him

"I would like that," I said, my heart pounded

"im not doing anything now, do you want to go out somewhere?"

"sure, where would you want to go?" I asked

"there is this really good chicken place-"

"I hate chicken," I interrupted, I didn't really but he was on about my work place "erm, why don't I take you to the small restaurant down the road its supposed to be nice, I mean I heard its nice

"I would like that very much," he smiled, his smile made me smile, I felt like a child.

We both got in my car and drove to the restaurant it was called sizzlers, most of the food was steak and that wouldn't be good for my body. However I was on a date, or well I considered it as a date, so I had a steak.

"so how come you came to America?" Kurt asked

"I came to find my mom,"

"really? Have you met her yet? Or found her?"

"I've found her and met her, she doesn't know im her son thou, I don't think im ready for that, I just wanted a mom, maybe I shouldn't of come to America. But I love America a lot more than England anyway," I said

"its weird, you don't have like the typical London accent," I giggled

"just because im from England doesn't mean in from London, I was brought up in a city out side Birmingham called Wolverhampton,"

"so if you don't know your mom who are you living with?"

"no one, I can fend for myself, its better that way," I said while I took a sip of lemonade

"but what about you're dad? How can you afford living by yourself?"

"ive never met my dad, I was told he died, and I work to get money,"

"sounds tuff,"

"it is but its something I have to do, and im okay with that," I said, I paid the bill for tonight since I was the one who liked him. I drove him back to high school so he could pick up his car, I pulled up outside.

"so, thanks for the great night Zack," he smiled

"its okay, thanks for coming," I looked at him and saw that smile I love, he looked into my eyes, and I looked into his blue crystal eyes, it was silent for a couple of seconds then I leaned closer to him, I put my hand on his head and he looked down, I put y finger on his chin and lifted his head up to look at me. We looked into each others eyes, I kissed his lips and closed my eyes, he leaned in more and I felt the pressure of out lips pushing together, I pulled away to look at him. He looked at me and smiled

"bye Zack," he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and left the car. On the way home I felt feelings I had never felt before I could feel a change in my mind I could feel myself liking Kurt, I was only used to sexual attraction.


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks went past and thing were going great, glee club was doing fine and me and Kurt was getting close, we still hadn't got official yet thou but now, now it was time for sectionals. This week was so stressful the whole glee cub was already under pressure and my mom was starting to take more notice to me. See my name was getting more known around the school, see other than Kurt I'm the only openly gay kid and people took notice to that. I was in the middle of Mr Shu's Spanish lesson day dreaming about Kurt, I laugh when I think about how Ive fallen for him, and how close we got the other night to doing it, well we didn't really I think he wants to wait he only got topless but I lo_ well I don't know. There was a bang on the door and sue walked in.

"Zeck Adams?,"

"do you mean zack?" I asked

"yes, I need to speak with you," she walked out and waited for me

"wait su_" Mr Shu interrupted

"its okay Mr Shu," I walked out and followed her to her office she sat down and ut her arms on the side of her chair getting comfy and told me to sit.

"you have come up on one miss sue Sylvester's radar lately… Zack, you have talent, I have an offer for you Zeck," I got used to her calling me Zeck now "if you want to be on the cheerio's you need to BRING DOWN GLEE CLUB," she said and pointed in my face

"erm miss Sylvester I don't want to join the cheerio's, frankly it's a bunch of girls dancing arounf in short skirts and I don't know what you heard but that not my thing," I got up walked towards the door

"you know I recognize something in you Zack but I cant but my finger on it. Is it your shocking blue eyes? No. is it your black hair? No. I once dated a man that looked like you Zack he was also a fool, he got me pregnant and left me on my own, right after that baby was born I had my uterus ripped out, well my tubes tied," she got close to me "you would be a fool nt to come and join the cheerio's Zack, it could do so many things for you,"

"bye sue," I walked out the office

Glee club seemed a million miles away when I got there the whole club was upset

"whats up?" I sat by kurt and gave him a hug

"sue is one of the judges at regional's!" Rachel said she was sat in the middle everyone without Jessie since he decided to bail on us. He was now a major enemy I never liked him anyway I found his vocals week and his hair annoying, I did like his boots thou. I was shocked the find out sue was the judge, I knew she wanted the crush glee club and Mr Shu. Tina started to cry but she did most of the time

"pull yourself together tina!" I shouted, mass hysteria broke out in the glee room, Tyler stood up and shouted people, I just looked at Kurt, who stared in front. I hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear if he was okay, he nodded dully.

We all went to Mr Schu's at that night, as he started saying how amazing the year had been the reality of the glee club finishing hit me, id dint effect me as much as it did the others. I was a newbie so I I didn't know how to feel. Tina started to cry and said about how much glee club meant to her, and that she hadn't had a y friends before the glee club started. It kind of went round in a circle seeing everyone cry, well all the girls and Kurt.

After Mr Schu I went to the glee room to see it, I know its stupid but within these few weeks I had really bonded with glee, I didn't make me feel like a lone wolf anymore. The piano was at the end of the room I sat on the chair in front and played a coupe of keys. Hw could my mom do this to glee club, I thought she would welcome me into her arms when she saw me, but I guess she didn't't know who I was. The keys quickly turned into a song. I had always been a fan of Avril Lavigne and one song of hers really hit me "nobodys home," there was a part of my life when I was like that, when I looked for cars that were open I could sleep in, when I looked for someone to look after me. was all I could sing at one point even thou my voice would crack in the middle, even thou the tears would stream down my cheeks and even thou it broke my heart every time I heard it at this moment this is what I needed to sing. I always changed the word to mom instead of dad. This time my voice was really emotional and this time I craved my mom more than ever suddenly all the years of being alone hit me.

[in my head sue would see Zack singing this song and feel his emotion and check records and stuff and find out it was her son]

It was he day before regional's and all day was for rehearsing I closed my locker door and saw sue standing there looking like she saw a ghost. She grabbed my face and started breathing heavy.

"you look just like him! How did I not know this,"

"excuse me Mrs Sylvester I need to get to glee," the corridor was empty because everyone was in lessons, I went to walk away and she pushed me up the lockers.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"there one thing you need to know Zack I never turn my back on family," she pointed her finger in my face. She hugged me and I felt really uncomfortable and so did she I could feel her eyes looking away, suddenly it wasn't difficult anymore and I felt my heart beat step up. She knew, she knew I was her son, I put my arms around her back and started to cry and pulled away and looked at me.

"I should have known you look like your father, but have the eyes of your mother and unmissable talent and drive, I knew there was something about you when you didn't move for me in the corridor no student or person has ever done that before," I breathed heavily

"I don't know what to say I came her looking for you an-"

"I know zack you don't need to say anything,"

She took me to her office and told me the reason she had to leave me

"Zack… I wasn't at the right age to look after you properly, your dad said he would look after you, he was older than me and I believed him. When I found out I was pregnant I put my carrier on hold but when you was born I had so many offers, and I knew inside I couldn't't look after you right. I didn't want to be a bad mom Zack, I didn't't want you to hate me. Obviously your dad didn't't look after you…"

"he's dead,"

"dead? When…"

"I don't know I grew up in a orphanage," she too a deep breath

"if I knew what would happen I would never have left, Zack, I need time to process this," she said

"ill leave and give you time," she looked down as I left, I knew I needed to make her proud of me someway, make her love me.

3:30 hit the clock and the bell rang,

"ZACK!" I looked back and Kurt was running to get by my side, he looked at my face and knew there was something wrong.

"what wrong? What's happened?" I looked away from him and went into the bathroom, I looked in the mirrors above the sink and put some cold water on my face, I saw Kurt walk in, in the mirror. He came by my side and hugged me, my eyes tried to hold in the tears but suddenly my face was wet and my knees were weak and I found my self on the bathroom floor in Kurt arms. He looked shocked as he kissed my fore head.

"Zack, what's happened?" he asked, I took a deep breath

"you know when I said I came here to find my mom? I know who she is… ive known before I came to this school," I picked my head up off his chest to look at him, he looked confused

"who is she?"

"I don't want you to be mad at me," I panted

"I wont be mad with you Zack, who is she?"

"su- I mean coach Sylvester," he hugged me tighter and look shocked

"oh erm, I don't know what to say,"

"you don't have to say anything just stay with me for a while," it felt weird asking him to be with me when I was sad I was used to looking after myself, no one to hug me, to tell me things would get better, just me and sometimes the arms of some stranger.

"how come your so upset," kurt aksed

"she found out, she's really… confused and seems to feel guilty,"

"sue Sylvester? Guilty? You must mean something to her," he said, I giggled and picked myself up off his chest and wiped my tears off my face and took a deep breath

"lets go to glee," I said

"you sure I don't mind you coming to mine for a while or going to yours," I smiled he was so sweet

"maybe after glee club?" I smiled

"sure," he grinned

Glee was the usual stuff Rachel giving the group a talk about mostly her life and then signing a song about Jessie or Finn or whoever she was into this week, I didn't't really talk or sing during the session I just wanted to go to Kurt's now. When glee ended I told Kurt to go home and I would be at his In about 45 mins. I just wanted to be alone for a little bit, to think. I started going though the cd's by the portable stereo that Mr schu brought. I noticed Lindsey lohans album there, even thou most of the time she let producers and people down I was always a fan and I loved her song confessions of a broken heart. I checked the back of the case to see if it had that song on and it had just the music as well, I put the CD in and pressed pay on the track I wanted. I started to sing quietly and slowly my voice got louder this song brought so much back to me, I didn't really have to change the lyrics in the song much to mean something to me, only father to mother. Ad I screamed out the last night and sat down o the floor by the piano panting for breath. Sue walked in, he face looked sad and drawn, I looked at her and there was a awkward silence between us.

"I didn't't know you had such a good voice," she said

"there are better singers than me,"

"you seem like a nice kid Zack," she said, I looked at her in shock

"well, im not, im dirty, im a whore and im surprised kurt likes me, I have a lot of insecurities sue, that's what people like me are like, people like us, we put on a hard front but as soon as someone says anything to pull one of my strings we could cry all night,"

"people like us are leaders," she said I stood up and went to walk about the room and stopped at her side

"sorry ive got to go to kurts im not ready for this," I walked out of the school and got in my car, the rain was really hard on my tin truck as I reversed my truck I saw sue in the entrance of the school her whistle blowing in the wind her red tracksuit making her stand out again the grey background of the school building.


End file.
